disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jamie Thomason
Jamie Thomason - amerykański reżyser głosowy, reżyser castingu i koordynator talentu i producent. Swoją karierę rrozpoczął przy produkcji drugiego sezonu kreskówki wytwórni Hanna-Barbera Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo. W 2017 roku był odpowiedzialny zarówno za casting jak i reżyserię dubbingu do filmu My Little Pony. Film (tylko na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych). Produkcje Reżyser Castingu Filmy * 1994: Aladyn: Powrót Dżafara (nieopisany w napisach) * 1995: Goofy na wakacjach * 1996: ** Dookoła świata z Timonem i Pumbą ** Mighty Ducks The Movie: The First Faace-Off ** Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh * 1997: ** Niezwykła przygoda Kubusia Puchatka ** Piękna i Bestia: Zaczarowane Święta * 1998: ** ''Zaczarowany świat Belli'' ** Pocahontas II: Podróż do Nowego Świata ** Król Lew II: Czas Simby * 1999: ** Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You ** Kubuś Puchatek: Czas prezentów ** Mickey: Bajkowe święta * 2000: ** Tygrys i przyjaciele ** Goofy w college'u ** Mała Syrenka II: Powrót do morza ** Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins ** Fantazja 2000 - extra casting * 2001: ** Zakochany kundel II: Przygody Chapsa ** Spirited Away: W krainie bogów ** Magiczna Gwiazdka mikiego: Zasypani w Cafe Myszka ** Mickey's House of Villains * 2002: ** Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót ** Dzwonnik z Notre Dame II ** Tarzan i Jane ** 101 dalmatyńczyków II: Londyńska przygoda ** Kubuś Puchatek: Puchatkowego Nowego Roku * 2003: ** Księga dżungli II ** Prosiaczek i przyjaciele ** Kim Kolwiek: Było, jest i będzie ** Byle do przerwy: Żegnaj, szkoło * 2004: ** Pupilek ** Król Lew III: Hakuna Matata ** Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie ** Maleństwo i przyjaciele ** Winnie the Pooh: 123s ** Mulan II ** Mickey: Bardziej bajkowe święta * 2005: ** Kubuś i Hefalumpy ** Tarzan II ** Lilo i Stich 2: Mały feler Sticha ** Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie ** Nowe szaty króla 2: Kronk - nowe wcielenie ** Czarodziejskie Baśnie Dżasminy: Podróż Księżniczki ** Kim Possible: So the Drama * 2006: ** Bambi II ** Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure ** Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 ** Lis i Pies 2 ** Leroy i Stich * 2007: Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby...Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby * 2008: ** Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel ** Dzwoneczek - reżyser dialogowy ** The Spectacular Spider-Man: Attack of the Lizard Seriale * 1994-1995: Aladyn (86 odcinków) * 1994-1996: Gargulce (65 odcinków) * 1995-1999: Timon i Pumba (46 odcinków) * 1996-1997: Kacza paczka (39 odcinków) * 1996-1998: Potężne Kaczory (26 odcinków) * 1996-1997: Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (13 odcinków) * 1997-1998: 101 dalmatyńczyków (65 odcinków) * 1996-1998: Mała księga dżungli (21 odcinków) * 1997-1998: Byle do przerwy (26 odcinków) * 1997-1999: Pepper Ann (26 odcinków) * 1998-1999: Herkules (65 odcinków) * 1999-2001: Produkcje Myszki Miki (31 odcinków) * 2000-2001: Buzz Astral z Gwiezdnej Bazy (65 odcinków) * 2000-2002: Pupilek (13 odcinków) * 2001-2002: Legenda Tarzana (39 odcinków) * 2001-2003: Cafe Myszka (52 odcinki) * 2002-2006: Kim Kolwiek (63 odcinki) * 2003-2006: Lilo i Stich (28 odcinków) * 2004-2005: Dave the Barbarian (21 odcinków) * 2004-2006: Brenda i pan Whiskers (77 odcinków) * 2005-2006: Maggie Brzęczymucha (41 odcinków) * 2005-2007: Amerykański smok Jake Long (8 odcinków) * 2007-2015: Fineasz i Ferb (3 odcinki) * 2008-2009: ''Nowa szkoła króla'' (30 odcinki) * 2008-2009: The Spetacular Spider-Man (26 odcinków) Gry video * 2010: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * 2011: Spider-Man: Edge of the Time Reżyser głosowy Filmy * 1995: Goofy na wakacjach Seriale * 1993: Marsupilami (1 odcinek) * 1992-1994: Mała Syrenka (7 odcinków) Gry video * 2008: Iron Man * 2010: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * 2011: Spider-Man: Edge of the Time Pozostałe funkcje Filmy * 1991: Winnie the Pooh & Christmas Too - koordynator talentu * 1992: Goof Troop Christmas (koordynator talentu) * 1996: ** Aladyn i król złodziei - reżyser dialogowy ** Dookoła świata z Timonem i Pumbą - reżyser dialogowy ** Mighty Ducks The Movie: The First Face-Off - reżyser dialogowy ** Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh - reżyser dialogowy * 1997: ** Niezwykła przygoda Kubusia Puchatka - reżyser dialogowy ** Piękna i Bestia: Zaczarowane święta - reżyser dialogowy * 1998: ** Zaczarowany świat Belli - reżyser dialogowy ** Pocahontas II: Podróż do Nowego Świata - reżyser dialogowy ** Król Lew II: Czas Simby - reżyser dialogowy * 1999: ** Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You - reżyser dialogowy ** Kubuś Puchatek: Czas prezentów - reżyser dialogowy ** Mickey: Bajkowe święta - reżyser dialogowy * 2000: ** Tygrys i przyjaciele - reżyser dialogowy ** Goofy w college'u - reżyser dialogowy ** Mała Syrenka II: Powrót do morza - reżyser dialogowy ** Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins - reżyser dialogowy * 2001: Zakochany kundel II: Przygody Chapsa - reżyser dialogowy * 2002: ** Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót - reżyser dialogowy ** Dzwonnik z Nore Dame II - reżyser dialogowy ** Tarzan i Jane - reżyser dialogowy ** 101 dalmatyńczyków II: Londyńska przygoda - reżyser dialogowy ** Kubuś Puchatek: Puchatkowego Nowego Roku - reżyser dialogowy * 2003: ** Księga dżungli II - reżyser dialogowy ** Prosiaczek i przyjaciele - reżyser dialogowy * 2004: ** Pupilek - reżyser dialogowy ** Król Lew III: Hakuna Matata - reżyser dialogowy ** Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie - reżyser dialogowy ** Maleństwo i przyjaciele - reżyser dialogowy ** Winnie the Pooh: 123s - reżyser dialogowy ** Mulan II - reżyser dialogowy ** Mickey: Bardziej bajkowe święta - reżyser dialogowy * 2005: ** Kubuś i Hefalumpy - reżyser dialogowy ** Tarzan II - reżyser dialogowy ** Lilo i Stich 2: Mały feler Sticha - reżyser dialogowy ** Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie - reżyser dialogowy ** Nowe szaty króla 2: Kronk - nowe wcielenie - reżyser dialogowy * 2006: ** Bambi II - reżyser dialogowy ** Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure - reżyser dialogowy ** Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 - reżyser dialogowy ** Lis i Pies 2 - reżyser dialogowy * 2007: Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby... - reżyser dialogowy * 2008: ** Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel - reżyser dialogowy ** Dzwoneczek - reżyser dialogowy ** The Spectacular Spider-Man: Attack of the Lizard - reżyser dialogowy Seriale * 1991-1992: Dzielny Agent Kaczor - koordynator talentu (6 odcinków) * 1992: Raw Toonage - koordynator talentu (4 odcinki) * 1992-1993: Goofy i inni - koordynator talentu (61 odcinków) * 1993-1995: Szmergiel - koordynator talentu (58 odcinków) * 1992-1994: Mała Syrenka - reżyser dialogowy (14 odcinków) * 1994-1995: Aladyn - reżyser dialogowy (8 odcinków) * 1994-1996: Gargulce - reżyser dialogowy (65 odcinków) * 1995-1999: Timon i Pumba - reżyser dialogowy (46 odcinków) * 1996-1998: Potężne Kaczory - reżyser dialogowy (26 odcinków) * 1996-1997: Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles - reżyser dialogowy (13 odcinków) * 1997-1998: 101 dalmatyńczyków - reżyser dialogowy (5 odcinków) * 1996-1998: Mała księga dżungli - reżyser dialogowy (21 odcinków) * 1997-1999: Pepper Ann - reżyser dialogowy (26 odcinków) * 1998-1999: Herkules - reżyser dialogowy (65 odcinków) * 2000-2001: Buzz Astral z Gwiezdnej Bazy - reżyser dialogowy (65 odcinków) * 2000-2002: Pupilek - reżyser dialogowy (13 odcinków) * 2001-2002: Legenda Tarzana - reżyser dialogowy (39 odcinków) * 2005-2007: Amerykański smok Jake Long - reżyser dialogowy (8 odcinków) * 2007-2015: Fineasz i Ferb - reżyser dialogowy (2 odcinki) * 2008-2009: Nowa szkoła króla - reżyser dialogowy (22 odcinki) * 2008-2009: The Spetacular Spider-Man - reżyser dialogowy (26 odcinków) Kategoria:Reżyserzy głosowi